Wait for me
by Kyrte
Summary: Sometimes farewells are just as hard to do as tearing two soulmates apart. Legolas waits for his love, knowing this is the last time he can see her. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer:** Okay, I don't own Eowyn or Legolas, that nice Mr Tolkien does. Enjoy!

**Wait for me.**

He waited, maybe it was hours, maybe it was years. All he knew was that this would be the last time he could see his love before he left for Valinor and she would be lost to him.

He sighed inwardly, if he stayed on middle-earth with her, she would die a mortal death and leave him. Yet he knew that he would find no peace in the undying lands without his angel.

Legolas' sharp elven ears caught the slight tread of a woman approaching him from behind. Turning to face her, he brought one hand up to frame her face, catching a single curl of golden hair.

She was a beautiful now as she was when he first laid eyes on her.

"I am here, my lord." the young woman murmured, gazing upon the only man-no elf- she could ever love.

She would rather die than lose him. Yet, if he stayed with her she would die and inflict such hurt on his soul. She therefore made her choice, it would kill her, yet she knew she was strong. She must bear the pain alone.

Legolas looked at his love, unable to express his affection in the common tongue, he decided to speak in his mother tongue;

"Vanimle sila tiri, Melamin."

(your beauty shines bright, my love)

She shook her head, unable to understand the melodious tune, yet able to see the meaning in his eyes.

"You are elf-born, I am a mere woman. It was a dream, and that is all it can ever be" she turned her head into the shadows, all the better to hide the tears that were trickling down her face.

Legolas placed his hand under her chin and turned it to face him. Then, he captured her lips in a searing kiss, pouring into those few moments all of the love, affection, and admiration he had for her. She kissed him back just as fiercely, showing him all of the regret, longing and love she held for him.

As they separated for the last time. He looked at her departing form and whispered the words that she heard with the desperation of a dying soul and she would treasure in her heart forever.

"I love you Eowyn…wait for me."

So, what do you think? The bunnies are just sitting at the computer waiting for the reviews to roll in, you wouldn't want to disappoint them would you?

A sequel may surface in the near future with Eowyn's point of view.

Till then, namaarie. (farewell)


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: If you've read the first chapter, then you know the deal, but I'll say it anyway. Don't own anything t do with lord of the rings except my set of DVD'S.**

**Special thanks to Furgi for my first ever review! This chapters dedicated to you! Enjoy!**

Eowyn walked down to the woods where she had promised to meet him the day before. Her heart was slowly being torn apart as she recited in her head the words she had to say.

Theirs was a forbidden love, not just between their two races. But between their worlds.

Eowyn knew she had to end this tonight. But that didn't heal the hole in her soul.

Legolas looked round as Eowyn almost got close enough to touch him. She cursed under her breath. It had always been a goal of hers to stalk him for a change. Alas, his elf-ears gave him the advantage.

Eowyn sighed as his hand gently grazed the side of her face.

She would give all she had just to stay with Legolas, to remain by his side for eternity.

"Vanimle sila tiri, Melamin."

(your beauty shines bright, my love)

Eowyn looked at Legolas, his eyes shone with love and admiration for her. She readied herself and spoke the words she had memorised.

"you are elf-born, I am a mere human. It was a dream, and that is all it can ever be" her voice shook and she had to look away when she felt the hot agony of her heart breaking trickle down her face.

Suddenly, a warm hand touched her chin and turned her face to him. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips softly pressed down on hers, showing her that theirs was a love that could conquer all. Eowyn kissed Legolas just as fiercely, proving that even though her body and mind would be lost to him forever, he would always have her heart.

They broke apart, never wanting to let go of each other. Eowyn heard the calls of a maid and knew it was time to go.

As she walked slowly up the path back to minas tirith she looked back and her sharp ears caught his final farewell.

"I love you Eowyn…wait for me."

**This was my first fan-fic with these characters. And hopefully one of many.**

**Till next time**

**Namaarie (farewell)**

**Redandsilver4eva **


End file.
